1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sound channel circuits for digital television receivers comprising at least one analog-to-digital converter and at least one digital-to-analog converter, as have been commercially available for some time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In view of the different television sound transmission standards being used throughout the world, it is desirable to have a universally applicable sound channel circuit which makes it possible to demodulate all current and future television sound standards. Among the television sound standards to be expected for the future, a method is of interest in connection with the invention which is presently intended for introduction in Great Britain and Scandinavia and for which the abbreviation "NICAM" appears to be coming into use. It is described in a printed publication issued by the IBA and BBC in September 1986 and entitled "Specification of a Standard for UK Stereo-with-Television Transmissions".